Sapphire Moonlight
by robdrobot
Summary: As Bella was about to uncover Edward's true nature. Someone in the wood's stopped them. AU. (Edward x Hermione Pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They were hiking through the murky woods. Scattered rays of sunshine escape the tall foliage of the over grown trees to light their path. It was a bit cold, but his touch was colder. She grits out the uncomfortable shiver every time his hand holds her. But she is stubborn and determined. She will get it out of him. The clues were everywhere. It should have been impossible, a fairy tale, a hoax. But it was right in front of her, standing tall, his pale hand holding her hand.

"You're impossibly fast and strong." Bella tried to show fearlessness, she was treading unknown waters. She breathes in deeply, she has to say it now before she looses courage or worse he runs away again. He seem to do that a lot.

"And… and you're skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color. Sometimes you speak like you're from a different time."

Edward let go of her hand, he was rounding on her as she stands in the middle of a clearing, careful to pass by any sunlight that escapes the tree's canopies. He was looking at her seriously. Her next question would define the next days of their lives. He was not in a hurry to face this conclusion, he has after all lived a long time, but Bella has always been the stubborn one.

"You never even drink or eat anything. You don't go out in sunlight…" Her breath was cold, small fogs coming out of her mouth. Breath in, breath out. It was now or never.

"How old are you Edward?" Her voice trembled a little.

She was nervous, her anticipation making her anxious. _Or excited_, a small voice in her head is saying. She tries to shake it off. Standing still as a rod, she waits for his reply.

Edward was just behind her, he could hear her heart throbbing like a monkey on a drum set. Should he tell her and compromise the family. He always tried to be more understanding, to have more patience, to be more compassionate, and forgiving. Much like Carlisle. He never wanted to be a monster. But wouldn't it be nice to be selfish for once. Did he not deserve happiness, like the rest of his family.

"How old are you?" She asks again.

"17" He whispers to her ear. He could see the tiny hairs at her nape raise from the coolness of his breath.

"How long have you been 17?"

"A while"

Bella gulps. Her suspicions were correct, however mind blowing. But she needed him to say it. To admit and confirm the nagging thoughts she has been having.

"I… I know what you are Edward." She grimaces as she stammers what her heart wants to say.

"Say it. Out loud. Say it…" His darkened eyes bore at her. Tempting her to name the monster he is.

"You're a…" But before she could finish, she was suddenly interrupted. Edward was in front of her in a blink, one arm protectively covering her tiny shaking frame.

_*Snap* _

_"_Ughhh.." They heard a groan from a distance. The sudden interruption not just halted Bella's monologue, but her thoughts seemed to stop too. She was too confused to notice the new figure that has emerged from the thicket.

Edward was ready to pounce on any threat coming their way. He has not sense anyone before they came to the small clearing until he heard the noise from an intruder.

"Who goes there?!" His voice was hard. A growl escaping his throat.

"Ugh Merlin! Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fuck!" The apprehension in his face changes to amusement. He did not expect such foul words in what clearly is an English accent. His mouth has opened a bit, his stance was still the same but he was more befuddled than guarded. He just heard a tinkling female's voice with a pirates mouth to boot!

"Oh! OOHHH!" Hazel eyes stare into gold ones. The peculiar woman had the identical surprise look the man has. She stopped dusting her jeans and openly stared at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to look for something… I didn't mean to disturb your meal time!" She smiled awkwardly, hefting a large bag in one of her shoulder.

"What?! What do you mean!?" Edward defended.

"Excuse me?!" Bella shrilled at the same time.

"Uhmm? Were you not going to eat her? I mean it is a pretty deserted forest Mr. Vampire." Her awkward smile was starting to falter. Vampires could really be weird and dramatic when it comes to their victims.. no - a prey, because it is not their fault they have a different diet. But Mr. Vampire seem to be the animal drinking type. Hmm curious.

Edward was staring incredulously at the witch. Of course, he would know right away their kind, the wand on her hand was a dead give away. Besides she smells like jasmine, books and old paper, much like parchment, but nothing like the seductive smell of blood he usually smell from mortals.

"Sorry, you are mistaken. She is not my victim and she will never be. But you are within our territory wi…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence. The witch suddenly forced his mouth closed.

"How daft could you be?! You have no right to say who I am! Not in front of her you.. You!" A red spell spark from her wand to stun the girl rendering her unconscious.

Edward catches Bella fast. The witch before him didn't seem dark, but she has just trained her wand to a non-magical. Something he was sure the Wizard's government does not allow.

His eyes narrow at the witch, the golden tinge gone, its shade darker now. He doesn't know how powerful the tiny witch before him is, but he will not back down from a threat. Edward was crouching on the ground now, adjusting his frame to easily attack the witch. They may know a lot of spells and curses but he was fast, he could grab the wand from her.

"Daft Mr. Vampire! Crouching there like an idiot! Can you please stand up and talk like a civilized person!"  
The witch's arms were crossed now, a tiny sneer on her face. She was tapping her right foot, her patience growing thin. She was tired and hungry and she needed to find that Merlin damned tree before sun down.

Her petulant form does not falter him. As he stare at her, Edward decided to look into her mind. He needed to know if threat is imminent, if he needed to run with Bella to a far away place then warn his family. Angering a witch is not healthy to your health. Unfortunately all his efforts were futile, he was abruptly thrown away from her mind before he could even glimpse at her thoughts. '_Definitely powerful' _he thought.

_"_That was not nice Mr. Vampire. Do that again and I won't think twice of burning you." Her voice was cold now, and her demeanor has changed. It surprised him to see, that such a tiny witch is capable of such. The way she stand and regard him reminds him so much of one of his brother. She looks like a soldier, no a general, someone you should not trifle with.

As they stare and silently scrutinize each other, Edward slowly raised his two arms - as if to surrender. He didn't want to receive the witch's ire. Very few magical can close off his special skill so easily. And a witch who is alone is someone who is truly capable to defend herself.

"It seems we got on the wrong foot Ms. Witch" Returning the formal greeting to her, trying to soothe the heady aura that surrounds her.

She smiles a little. Her wand was gone from her hand now, and she's hoisting the large bag with two hands now, balancing her weight from foot to foot.

"Well Mr. Vampire.."

"Please call me Edward." He offered with a charming smile. His amusement before coming back and is now paired with curiosity.

"... Yes, yes, Edward. I'm sorry to stun your girlfriend…"

"Friend" He interrupts again.

"Pardon?" She had a funny look in her face now.

"I mean she's just my friend" '_What are you saying Edward' _He mentally berates himself while a stiff smile was plastered on his face.

"Riiight.. well I had to stun your _friend_ because of the Statute of Secrecy. You know how it is. I'm sure you're quite familiar with that, the Volturi has the same terms do they not?

Besides, I do not want to work on _that_ paper work. Unless, you're planning on turning her?"

"Nope." Making the p pop from his mouth.

They just stood there, smiling awkwardly at each other. All this smiling was kind of painful for him, even if he feels no muscle stretching. He got a better look at her now. The tiny witch was wearing some awfully tight trekking clothes, her dark jeans tucked-in her knee high boots. She had a blue hoodie with puffed out vest, her arms covered by the long sleeves. But all this was just small details, because her beautiful face was framed by the most captivating long curls all the way down her waist. The sun shining down on her mahogany locks made her look like a greek goddess from the olden times.

He had to break the awkward tension.

"So you said you were looking for something? I am quite familiar with these lands. We did live here for almost a century." His hands were behind his back now, and he tries to look friendlier than before. He didn't know how he could smile so much.

"Oh yes!" She beams at him. "I'm actually looking for a tree." His eyes widened at her response, a single brow raise slightly.

"Well you came to the right place!" A weird sounding chuckle escape him. Jeez, could he sound more like a dweeb. He had to bite his lips from laughing at his awful attempt at a joke. He knew if he were not a vampire he could have sworn he would be sweating a little now and blushing like an idiot.

"Ha ha Mr. Vampire. I'm actually looking for a very specific tree. A magical tree actually! I was actually sensing it somewhere north of here, but my feet suddenly betrayed me and decided to stumble on this awfully large root." She kicks the culprit. Her large set of hair must have blocked her view because she's trying to blow it off of her face now.

"Yes roots do seem to do that"

"They trip people?" She was utterly confused by his statement that made her face curve into an incredulous expression.

"Yes, because they're on the ground and obstruct you from walking straight." He said with a stiff smile. He was awful at this… whatever he was doing.

She grimaced at him, her brows furrowed. She was already looking skeptically, thinking if her parents were really right about not talking to strangers.

"Mr. Vampire you're very weird." She said dryly, then proceeded to drop her bag to the side, giving up on carrying it any longer. She leans on the offensive tree, resting her tiring body.

Edward was properly humiliated now. Alice was right, he has no idea how to approach the opposite sex.

But before he could even berate himself for being such a moron towards the lovely lady he heard her laugh. And not just the feminine chuckle that sound cute and endearing. No, this was a full blown laughter, her head was lolling backwards, her shoulders were shaking and she was snorting for god's sake! When he thought that she had enough, the crazy witch just looks at him and laughs hysterically again, one hand clutching on her stomach and the other balancing herself by the tree.

He was deeply offended, but her laugh where infectious. Next thing he knew he was laughing like a mad man. They sounded like crazed hyenas.

"Oh Edward…" Her voice was breathy and she tried wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you for that! I can't seem to remember the last time I laughed like that" She was breathing heavily, and he couldn't help stare at her chest going up and down. He was thankful he was no mortal or he could have been catching his breath and blushing at the same time. Not a good sight to see. Thank God for small blessings.

She walks towards him, dragging that bigger-than-her bag, and throws her hand at him.

"Hermione Granger" she said with a big smile.

"Edward. Edward Cullen" he was not even surprised when she didn't flinch away from his cold hands as they shake.

"So you're looking for a tree." He asked teasingly.

"Yes Mr. Vampire. It's just north of this place." Both of their smiles never leaving their faces. He decided then he should accompany and guide her. Esmee would have his head if he did not show proper manners towards a lady, a beautiful lady at that.

"Well it will be awful of me if I don't offer to carry this big bag of yours. I may be a vampire, but I was raised as a gentleman." He hoisted the bag easily. It was not heavy for him, but he had an idea that it weighed more than it looks. Edward then offered his arm to the witch.

"Why thank you good sir. Lead the way!" Hermione curl her hand in the crook of his arm

They were already heading north a few steps away from the clearing, when suddenly Hermione pulls her hold in his arm demanding his attention.

"Uhm.. what about her?" She points at the unconscious body behind them.

"Oh." was all his reply.

…

"Once I revive her, I kind of have to _obliviate_ her" Hermione said, looking apologetic at him.

"Alright!" Her eyes widened a bit when his answer did not waver.

"Wait.. What is that?" He asked innocently.

Hermione already has a small frown on her lips, and she started backing away from him a little bit.

"You're not a very good friend Mr. Vampire" She said with narrowed eyes. What a friend he is, very willing to allow a witch to cast a spell - he has no idea about - on the girl.

"Hey, I am a good friend! Besides, you don't seem like the type who will hurt her purposely." He said sheepishly. God wasn't he just very protective towards Bella a while ago.

"I can't believe she's actually friends with you. Does she know who you are, or rather _what_ you are?"

"We were actually getting on that part. Until you disturbed us." He mumbled under his breath.

But Hermione did not seem to hear him because she just went on with her questions.

"Were you luring her out here to turn her? Or perhaps eat her? You must have good control not to drink her dry."

"What? I am not a human drinker!"

"Yes, yes you're eyes are abnormally gold."

"What is with you and insults witch!"

"So Mr. Vampire, what were you doing out here in the middle of the woods? You are a bit far from the nearest road, and she doesn't seem the trekking kind" Her arms were folded, her button nose were scrunched up, and she was looking at him with squinted eyes, like as if trying to solve the puzzle before her.

"I was actually about to tell her who I am. She does have a bit of an idea already." He wanted to get irritated at the witch before him, but he was more than thankful for her interruptions. He never wanted to reveal himself to Bella. A monster like him could not have any relationship with her kind. What was he even thinking? _'You certainly weren't thinking with your brain, that's for sure.' _A voice in the back of his mind said, it suspiciously sounded like Rosalie.

"So you mean to changer her? Has she given her consent to the transformation? Is she prepared for the pain? How did you two even meet? You really trust her that much to tell her your secret? You must be a nomad. You do know the Volturi will either kill you or turn her if you mess this up."

"How did this turn into an interrogation. Do you have a badge, officer?" His sarcastic retort didn't go unnoticed. Both had their arms crossed, looking like 5 year olds arguing in the middle of recess.

Hermione sighs. Ron did warn her she could get irritatingly annoying at times with her incessant questioning.

"I'm sorry. My mouth seem to have a mind of its own. But I still have to _obliviate _her. It's a form of erasing or altering certain parts of memory. I'm pretty good at it, you can trust me with that at least."

"That's very convenient." He whispered.

Edward stared at her with wide eyes. A spell that can alter memories. Gods must truly be real, here a solution to their family's problem standing right in front of him. '_But what about Bella.'_ Another voice in his head said, this one sounded like Alice.

He breathes deeply, the scent of the forest and jasmine wafting his nose. He must be going crazy if he could hear his sisters' voices as his conscience.

He looks at the witch before him. If it weren't for her sudden appearance Bella would've found out the truth about him, and in extension his family too. She could be running for her life right now. However Bella did seem like she wanted him to give her something he vows never to do. She should know that being turned into a monster is no adventure. But nothing exciting ever happens in Forks.

"Can I ask something of you Hermione? A favor if you will. Then after I will help you scour the land for your magical tree. I have no need for sleep or rest like you mortals, I can search for it when your body start to tire."

"It depends Edward, what is it that you want?" Hermione seemed uneasy, the vampire had gone serious all of a sudden.

"Will you remove any knowledge about me and my family being vampires?" He looked meaningfully at her, his eyes pleading. Here's a chance to avoid a tragedy and he is not stupid to let it pass.

"You do not wish for her to turn like you?"

"Yes." He said flatly.

"Are you sure Edward? My skills at altering memories is quite permanent." Of course it is, it was a very well executed spell that she can't seem to reverse the one she did to her parents many years ago.

"This is for the better."

She looks into his eyes for any sign of guilt or hesitation. But Edward looks more determined now.

"Alright. But I think you have to return her first somewhere not in the middle of the woods with a vampire and a witch."

Edward nods at her.

She took a deep breath, then raised her wand towards the unconscious female. She peeked into her mind, analyzing every moment she has shared with him and his family. It seems the girl's immune towards his gift.

"I will not completely erase all her memories of you, it will seem too suspicious"

"_Obliviate" _

_…_

Edward settled Bella in her bed. Her scent was not as appetizing as before, but he didn't want to analyze that now.

The witch beside him turned her wand to him, and he instinctively took a step back.

"I'll just disillusion us. We can't have her see us now once I revive her." A tingling feeling wash over his body as the witch taps his head with her wand. He was surprise to see himself transparent and the witch completely gone.

"You can't see me now, but I suggest we meet in the clearing after she wakes. I can apparate there myself."

"Apparate?"

"Teleport, I really don't want to climb your back again. I almost vomited my lunch running around like road runner."

"Alright." He won't stop her. If his heart could beat he knew it would be just as fast, her soft body pressing his back almost made him loose his concentration.

"_Rennervate" _

He heard a tiny pop right after the witch said her spell. Bella started to toss in her bed. '_Goodbye Bella.' _He last glanced at her before he jumps off her window and run back to the clearing.

…

"So a tree"

They were back at the clearing. He found her eyes closed and in deep concentration. He noticed her long dark lashes grazing the apples of her cheeks. Bella was pretty but Hermione was truly beautiful and captivating. However he didn't want to think over it too much. He just avoided an almost failed romance with Bella, he didn't want to jump into another one. Besides Hermione doesn't seem the type to fall for a monster like him. They do tend to choose their own kind.

"There. Probably half a mile away from us."

They walk silently in the woods. She was quite fast, especially now that he's the one holding her bag. She must be accustomed to walking through harsh terrains like this forest.

"Why are you looking for a tree here in Forks? You sound awfully far away from your home."

She looked at him questioningly.

"The accent gave it away."

"Ah yes I'm actually from London. And because I'm an Intern" She said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"An intern?"

"I'm actually an apprentice. But I feel more like an intern, the errand girl who gets the cup of coffee and orders lunch for everybody."

"I still don't quite follow" He chuckled.

"I'm an apprentice for Mr. Ollivander, he's a wandcrafter back home. I was tasked to harvest wood for him. An evergreen tree. It looks like a Spitka Spruce, something that is native here in Washington. I never wanted to be a harvester, but I guess it's part of the craft. I just hate it when he sends me with only clues to go by. I've been walking in these woods for 3 days now. The only lead I got brought me here. But I'm always optimistic so I carry on." She said with a smile and he can't help but admire her dedication.

"Well we've passed by many of those trees now. Anything specific?"

"This one will be surrounded by a field of flowers. Flowers that are not native to these lands, but the magic let them sprout."

"Field of flowers?" He stop walking. "I think I know where to find this tree."

Hermione turns to look at him.

"Well then lead the way Mr. Vampire!"

"You know, I am pretty sure where we're headed. It would be faster if…"

"No, no! None of that. We walk peacefully, I never wanted to ride a hippogriff back then, I will not ride you now."

"I don't know what a _hippogriff_ is, but I can carry you" He offered with a smile.

But Hermione just scowled at him

….

They arrived at the clearing. She was a bit out of breath, but the exercise was good for her. She needed to get in shape if Mr. Ollivander will keep sending her to excursions like these.

"Oh my! This is beautiful." The tree stands in the middle of a field of wild flowers. Lavanders, creeping buttercup and red poppies. It was such a beautiful place. And the trees canopy shading the ground. Oh it was the perfect place to bundle up against the tree and read a book.

"I take that you like it?" He smiled at her awed expression. She was like a child in a candy store.

"Like it? It's lovely! If only I have my History book and a hot chocolate."

"History?"

She looked sheepish. People did tease her for reading too much historical books. She has lost count rereading Hogwarts a History, and that's just the from the first version she got.

"Hey I love History too! I did live some of it"

"Oh right, I am with a vampire of course" She was just glad he didn't tease her.

"How old are you anyway? If.. if you don't mind me asking" She asked.

"How dare you ask a young man his age!" They laugh at his half attempt at a joke.

"I'm 17, been that way for over a century."

"Oh not that old! My mentor is just as old as you! And mind you, for an old man his memory never wavers."

Of course, their kind do age differently from the normal mortals. He wonders then how old she is.

"And you?"

"And me what?" She asked innocently.

"How young is thy lovely lady?"

"Mr. Vampire. That is not a proper question for a lady" If this was any other girl, he would think she's flirting with him. But he can see the mirth in her eyes.

"I'm actually 20." She glances at his eyes, then added. "For 23 years now."

"What?" He did not follow.

"Oh I was an alchemist before I decided to learn wandlore, still am actually." She said it off handedly. He still did not get it but he couldn't question her further when she dove half her body in the bag.

Hermione set the bag infront of her, and started rummaging for the equipment she needed. She couldn't used her usual tiny bag. But some of her equipment were restricted to shrink properly and Ollivander did give her this bag. Besides, that special bag is safely hidden inside her shoes. Constant vigilance as Moody said, and there's nothing more vigilant than hiding your more important items to your person.

She took out a large leather pouch, which seems to have glass in them because he could hear the tinkling of glass hitting each other. And a very large cleaver.

"Woah!" The cleaver was longer than her arm, and she could barely hold it with one hand.

"It is of extreme importance I use a special cleaver for this type of tree. They do tend to runaway from magic."

"Run away?" His day was getting more confusing with her.

"Raaaa!" She charges for the tree, her scream echoing the field.

He was amazed at the sheer strength the tiny witch has, but nothing surprised him more when the tree did start to run.

…

"The tree can run" He was standing beside her. A dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yes of course silly! You would flee too if someone tries to run after you with a large knife." She giggled. The tree was now binded by some magical rope and it was wriggling trying to get free.

"The tree can run"

"Yes yes the tree can run. Hold this for me please." She shoved the cleaver at his face. He haphazardly tried to catch it, but he was still bewildered by the running tree.

"Hello Mr. Tree" She tried in a soothing voice, but the tree seemed to shriek. "Oh apologies. Ms. Tree. You're a beautiful tree aren't you?" She cooed.

"So beautiful, I was just really mesmerized by your beauty. You have such a beautiful skin, a remarkable bark. Truly the sight of wonder Ms. Tree." The tree remained silent. If it had a face, Edward would think it's looking at her disbelievingly.

"Isn't she the most remarkable tree here in the woods Edward?" She looked pointedly at him.

"Yes. The most beautiful tree. The very best. I did always like you tree. I.. I mean Ms. Tree" He stammered.

"See, even the sparkly vampire likes you." He swears the tree looks like it's preening and purring from their compliments.

"I just can't help my self Ms. Tree. I'm truly sorry for scaring you like that but I mean you no harm. It's just I'm always amazed by beautiful things. Perhaps if you could share a strip of you bark with me, we will bother you no longer and I will release you from these chains. Pretty please." She added, fluttering her eyes at the tree.

As the tree willingly strip it's bark into Hermione's hand. He still couldn't believe the tree can run.

…

"Did you just charm a tree into giving you what you want?"

"You make me sound spoiled Edward!" She narrowed her eyes at him as she started to pack her stuff in the bag. The bark was now carefully placed in a leather pouch.

"Besides, the tree is truly magnificent. Isn't that right Ms. Tree?" She shouted at the tree, but it just ignored them. The tree rooted itself again in the same spot as before, shaking its branch making some leaves fall off. Silent and steady again, like as if it was not running a moment ago.

He helps Hermione stand up and she magically brush off any dirt from her with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Vampire." She smiled beautifully at him.

They stared at each other for a while and Edward can't help but return the same smile. He gulped when he saw her eyes flicker to his lips for a moment. But he must be imagining it.

He was about to speak. But a deep rumbling interrupted their silence.

"Sorry. Walking through these woods and chasing after a tree can make one hungry." She blushed. She mentally chastise her stomach for being too obvious.

"Would you like to go to my house, I live near here. I'm sure my family would love meet you."

"Introducing me to your parents Mr. Vampire? On our first meeting nonetheless." She teased and Edward laughed at her playful innuendo.

"No, my mother is an excellent cook. Despite not being able to taste the meal herself."

"You keep saying family. Is your whole family all vampires?" Her inquisitive nature comes out again.

"No we are a coven of animal drinkers. Carlisle, our head of house prefers we be called a family. He is our father, and his wife Esmee is our mother. I have four more siblings, which makes us a coven of 7 vampires."

"Truly Amazing! Well then lead on Mr. Vampire!"

They start walking back to the house. He was sure Alice has seen this already and a meal has been prepared for her. As he looks sideways at the witch, he couldn't help feel a warm sensation building deep in him. It seems this is a start of a nice friendship.

…

…

**AN:** Welcome to another FF. Just decided to write the plot bunny that's been hopping in my head for some time now.

I claim nothing of JKR or Meyer's works.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'The offer still stands you know.' He said exasperatedly.

'Over my dead body!' She was stubborn that's for sure.

'That can be arranged..' he whispered under his breath.

'Did you say something?'

'I mean, won't we be faster if you just hop on my back. You see my kind is not just fast, we also have super hearing.'

They were still walking in the woods, her gait getting slower.

'What's that suppose to mean?'

'Actually ignore that, you don't need super hearing to know your stomach is protesting in hunger.' It was cute at first but then it actually just became irritating. The rumbling caused his ears to ring a bit, and he was getting antsy at the noise.

'Do not anger me vampire!' She said hotly.

'Why are you so stubborn witch?' He was looking up now, praying to the Gods for more patience.

The two continue on walking the woods. Bickering like children. Alice's unseeing eyes cleared and she beamed at the rest of her family.

"Oh Esmee you're going to love her!" Alice said.

"First it was the clutsy mortal, now a mortal witch?! Has Edward gone insane?" Rosalie snarked.

"I dont think it's like that. But I have a feeling you're all going to like her. I love her already!" Alice said.

The petite vampire skips happily up to her room humming to her self.

...

'You got to admit, it kind of sounds like Chewbacca' he smirks at the witch. But instead of her snarky self, the witch just smile fondly at him.

'You know, you remind of a beautiful creature'

He was caught off guard by her comment, but her smile was disconcerting at most.

'Re..really?' Edward forgot he was talking to a witch. Maybe he did lay on the teasing too much. He forgot their kind could turn him into a frog.

'Yeah... a unicorn! All sparkly and want to trot. Does Mr. Vampire want to give the poor witch a ride?' She said in a cooing voice while reaching for his head to pat it. Her smile still in place.

'Stop that!' He combed his hair back to perfection.

'Pfft! Vain vampire!' He just shot her a nasty look.

'Fine then Mr. Vampire. Carry me like a princess. But don't eat me!'

'Why would i eat you? Your blood taste like sour grapes!' But before he could tease her more, she turned into an otter.

The two just blink at each other and he broke out into a feral smile. The tiny otter tried to back up a little but he was too fast and caught her right away.

'Oh. My. God! You're too adoooraable!' He smothered the otter and it tried to gnaw and scratch at him. But he feels none of it, he is after all a hardened creature.

"Alice... stop... laughing!" Jasper's stoic facade was gone. The petite vampire was straddling him as he tried to shake her by the waist. Their previous mood replaced by hilarity. Soon the empath was laughing together with his mate.

...

Hermione was still placed on Edward's arm when they arrived at the back of the house. He was stroking her fur and she hated to think the frizziness of what is to become her hair. This is how crooks must have felt every time she smothers and cuddle the little beast like a baby.

She wriggle from his hold and he had to drop her down gently. But not before patting her head once more.

"There you go princess" trying to hold his snicker.

When she changed before him. Edward was on full laughter now. Her hair was sticking out in different places and her face was contorted into a sneer.

A yellow flash of light was sent his way. But he was fast enough to avoid it. The tree behind him was slowly splitting in half.

"Did you? Did you just try to split me into smithereens!" He spluttered, an incredulous expression in his face.

"Oh please! I didn't even try. I knew you could evade it" she rolled her eyes at his ludicrous protest.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathe in deeply. Blue tiny like sparks of electricity went down her hair turning it back to the pretty waves it was once before. She ignored the scowling face of Edward and faced the view before her.

"Wow this is truly beautiful Edward!" She breathes out. The house was truly magnificent. A modern glass of architecture right in the middle of the woods. It was grand and luxurious but not imposing.

There were six figures before them. She couldn't miss the large man with his laughter, booming in the silence of the woods. And the beautiful witch beside him who was smirking at them.

"You're right Alice. I like her already" The goddess like vampire said. Her features veela-like, her strawberry blonde hair glisten under the sun and Hermione had to look twice, already having doubts about her sexual orientation.

A little pixie skipped towards her and hugged her tight. Despite her smaller stature she carried Hermione like as if she was feather. '_Right super strength_' she snorted mentally.

"Hi! I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends!" '_Isn't she a delight_' she thought.

"I'm Hermione. But I have a feeling you already know that." Hermione returned her smile.

The rest of the family started to walk towards them but Carlisle stopped them. They didn't want to overwhelm a powerful witch.

"Edward. Why don't you show our guest to the dining room. Esmee has prepared quite the feast for her." His wife nudged him in the ribs, embarrassed to be called out on her overly done hospitality.

"Oh! That would be lovely! I'd like to pretend I'm modest and don't want to impose at all. But I'm actually quite hungry." Hermione smiled at the elegant lady before her. Goodness vampires are truly molded from perfection.

"Of course dear. Come, I hope you like Baked Salmon."

The lovely couple escorted her inside the house and Edward could hear the witch complimenting the interiors.

However before he could even step foot inside, big arms halts him from walking.

"She's funny, and she's cute! Don't mess this up and be your creepy self brother. We actually want her here." Emmett said in his serious face, which was not a usual sight to see.

"I am not creepy!"

"Yes you are." Rosalie said in a sing-song voice. Her arms were crossed and she has a condescending smirk on her face.

"Besides a witch who tried to incinerate you. I think she's my new favorite sister!" The large vampire exclaimed jovially.

"Sister? We just met today we are not adopting her!"

"No. But prepare to be evicted if you make her go away!" Alice hissed. She may be small but she's fierce.

The siblings one by one go inside. Jasper pats him on the back. A knowing smile on his face

"What?" Edward barked.

"Nothing brother... nothing" the empath went inside, his arm on his mate's waist. The other two following them, Emmett playfully carried his mate as they walk inside.

He sighed. It was obvious they were more welcoming to the witch than Bella.

…

"Oh Esmee that was truly delightful!" Hermione gushed praises at the vampire.

"I am happy to serve. It's not like I get to cook for my children." A thankful smile grace the mother's face. She wouldn't mind cooking and taking care of others. It was actually nice to cook a meal for her.

The rest of the family joined her in the dining room after her meal. It was thoughtful of them to wait her out in the living room instead of watching her eat. Besides she had a lovely conversation with Esmee about the dish, nothing too overwhelming. She knows the _family_ -as they liked to be called- will have many questions for her. Sanguini did used to ask her many things during one of Slughorn's party.

"Would you like some coffee or tea dear?" Her host asks.

"Oh, tea would be lovely" She was glad she took Edward's offer, this was truly better than her packed bangers and mash. Working for Ollivander does remove some luxuries in life. She could choose to eat in a restaurant or rest in a hotel. But she didn't want to stay far from her task. Oh, but she could get used to this.

"Hermione I'd like you to meet the rest of the family." Edward started, his siblings just behind him.

"Of course our parents have introduced themselves. You know my father…"

"How could I not. I recognized him right away. He's in our books you know!" She looks at the head of the family, a star-struck awe on her face.

"It is an honor to meet the Sir Carlisle Cullen, son of an Anglican pastor, hailed from the family of vampire, warewolves and witch slayers. Fate's way of irony. But my people know the full extent of your compassion. It was one of my favorite stories, when you saved young Abigail Heart from the witch trials. You are the reason most do not discriminate your kind in our community."

"You give me too much credit Hermione. I believe the same goes for you." Hermione blushed from the covert compliment. Her fame was the one thing she always hated, especially if most of her stories came from that foul beetle.

Edward sensing her discomfort continued with the introductions. He was surprised Jasper has not sent any of his empath abilities towards the witch. Maybe he was the only one who's quite invasive with his talent, but he will never admit it.

"And this lovely lady who just cooked your lovely meal is my mother Esmee." The elegant vampire placed a tray of tea in front of her.

"Thank you Esmee." Hermione receives the delicate cup from her. You can take the brit out of London, but you can't take London out of her.

"And this is.." But Emmett cuts Edward. This was not the olden times, he can perfectly introduce himself, thank you very much.

"My name's Emmett! If you want to point your wand at Edward again call me, and I'll happily hold him for you!" The big guy sat next to her and she couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie. Don't let this big guy order you around. But if you plan on turning Edward into a mouse or anything you have to give me the heads up. I would love to frame that picture!" Hermione just smiled back at her. She couldn't trust her voice, lest she wants to look like the bumbling idiot in front of the beautiful vampire. Their beauty could truly lure you to become their next prey. Thank Merlin they prefer animals.

Alice shoved Edward to the side. Nobody wanted to see him pout and sadly nobody cared.

Jasper was smirking at him, and Edward scowled at his brother. The nerve of his family alienating him from his witch. Wait, what? When did she become _his_ witch. He tried to cough the phantom phlegm stuck in his throat.

Jasper started chuckling, he knew what his brother was feeling and it truly amazes him how easy Edward is.

"Oh Hermione! Your hair is just so lovely and those boots are just cut through! Oh I know a lot of shops near us, we could go sho…" Alice bounced to her right, but her offer was cut short by her mate.

"Careful Alice, you wouldn't want to scare her away now do you?" The empath teased.

"Oh my god! Major Whitlock!" Hermione rounded on Edward, her eyes wide.

"Edward! How could you not mention your family is full of famous and beautiful people!" But she just ignored any comment Edward was about to say and stared back at the youngest Major from the Confederate Army.

"Why is Edward part of your family?" She asked honestly, and the family just laughed at her.

_'Great'_ he thought acerbically.

…

"Do another one!" Emmett shouted. He was clapping like a seal every time she points her wand at something, or rather at someone. Mr. Vampire didn't like having his hair turn green, she thought it was a lovely color but of course he thinks otherwise. It seems he also didn't like being levitated in the air, turned into a starfish, and have his clothes transfigured. She thinks she may have over done her revenge, but thinking about the way he smothered her in the woods while running like a mad man serves him right.

"Point that wand again at me witch!" Edward growled at her. He could forgive her the first few times, but if she thinks of changing his hair one more time, he will.. will.. He breathes deeply. The Volturi he could take, but the magical government would not even bother knocking on their door if he dares to hurt a single hair from her. '_She has lots of it, maybe they won't even notice.'_ He grimly thought.

_"_Jeez, you don't have to be so grumpy Mr. Vampire." She grumbled.

"Oh don't mind him Hermione, so tell me how do you do your hair?" The rest of them continued conversing with the witch, exchanging hair regimen and tales of their adventures.

…

He felt someone tugging his shirt.

"Sorry Mr. Vampire. I didn't mean to be awful to you"

"Oh yes you did." He rolls her eyes at her. He was not this elementary but the damn witch could really irk him. '_It's probably all the sexual tension'_ he wasn't sure if it was Jasper or Emmett's voice, but it made him sit straighter.

"Yup but you knew you deserve it." She sat beside him in the bench.

She broke their awkward silence by playing some notes on the piano. Edward entertained her playful attempt at getting his attention. A few notes, an out of tune key, and they we're laughing together again.

"That went better in my head" The witch said. Her laughter contagious.

"I'd still prefer this noise over your grumbling stomach"

"Ha ha Mr. Vampire." Bantering with him was fun, but duty calls. She stands from her bench and took a deep sigh.

"I had a lovely time Edward. Your family is so fun to be with." She smiled warmly at him, and he could tell this was goodbye.

"So where's your next adventure?"

"Well next step is south to Arizona. I didn't really expect to finish this fast here, but I have the bark so I guess I can go look for the next item on my list."

"Ah the intern was given a list."

"Yeah, but the travelling is really great! I get to visit wonderful places, and meet a lot of people. I met you… and, and your family!" She smiled awkwardly at him. '_Great Hermione, could you be anymore awkward again'._

"Are you going to chase after trees again?" She chuckled at his question.

"No, I'm just looking for a special bird this time and hopefully I could charm it to give me one of it's feathers." She smiled at him. Well he was charmed, that's for sure.

Their silence was full on awkward now, and Edward didn't know how to break it. He wanted to ask her to stay a little longer, probably see the city. But forks was just as boring as the utensil named after it.

"Would you like a job Edward?" He was surprised at her question.

"A job?"

"Yup!" Damn the witch does smile a lot. He raises a brow at her prompting her to explain more.

"You could come with me to Arizona! Be somewhat my personal assistant."

"You want me to carry your bags for you?" He stared at her in disbelief, but it sounds like an interesting offer. Posing as a teenager is getting quite boring.

"No silly! You can help me acquire the feather that I need!" He can sense she was being vague and he just looked at her skeptically.

"Well if you're willing to do it at night.. Arizona is not really the best place to hide a sparkly vampire."

"I'm a witch aren't I? I can help you blend easily in the crowd. I can enchant a ring to hide your true nature!"

"You would do that for me?" He was shocked and quite giddy at the same time. Is she offering him a chance to explore the world without fear of exposing the monster he is.

The witch bobs her head up and down eagerly, a large smile on her face. "Say yes?"

"Sure! I'll be happy to assist!"

"Great! Don't worry I'll pay you! I'm no slave driver you know."

"Hermione, the freedom to walk under the sun again is the greatest payment anyone can ever give me!" He said, and Edward was just too happy to recognize the feral smile on Hermione's face.

…

"What. The. Fuck. Hermioooonneee!" The vampire was bounded by magical ropes, hanging by his foot at the edge of the cliff.

"You're doing great Edward! Thunderbirds are attracted to sparkly things!" She was hiding in one of the crevice of the sandstone, she can hear the squawking of the bird just a few meters high.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuuuck!" Edward squealed so high when the huge eagle-like bird nipped him from his perch and tried to deposit his shiny ass into three very hungry, and also very big chicks.

"Oh shite! Hang on Edward!" Hermione shouted.

"I don't have a fucking choice witch!"

…

"Thank you Mother Bird. That was very nice of you to share your beautiful feather to me. Sorry you couldn't eat the vampire, he doesn't taste good anyway." She said while stroking the beak of the Thunderbird. Edward's squealing startled the bird so much it started to rain.

His clothes was scratched and ripped apart, his hair had twigs coming out of it. He was drenched, and for the first time in many years he's actually exhausted.

"Come on Mr. Vampire. The list won't complete itself." She hops down towards him an apologetic smile on her face.

"Hermione I want to rethink this employment. I don't need a salary, but I think I need an insurance." He said hopelessly as the witch just ignores his sad state and magically repairs his clothes.

…

…

**AN**: I try to be funny, but sometimes I think it's too cheesy. Nonetheless, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She was whimpering and tossing in her bed. The weather was a bit colder today, he doesn't feel it but the extra layer of blanket is a telltale sign of the outside temperature. Not being able to sleep has some benefits, but he would gladly sleep in her place just so she won't suffer more nightmares. She did tell him about her past, about the war, and the things she had to endure against grown men and crazed witches who tortured her. He knows she's more than capable now, but it doesn't stop the worry he has for her. Sometimes he just wants to bring her back to his home and protect her. But she was not like Bella, she was not fragile and weak.

"Hey, hey it's ok Hermione. I'm here." He sits beside her, brushing away some curls from her face.

"Ohh.. Edward" She cried softly. She was clutching in his shirt now, and he just rubs circular patterns in her back. Trying to soothe her, to tell her that he's here for her. To tease her the irony of waking up from her monsters just to see another one, albeit a shinier and friendlier version.

"Edward, I just want to forget." She said between sniffles. "Can you help me forget Edward, just for the night."

His eyes widened at her request. Does she even know what she's asking from him. "Hermione.. I don't want to hurt you.." He had to tell her that, before he looses control.

"I don't care, please. Let me feel something, anything. Anything to forget the pain. Let me… let me feel you Edward." But before he could stop her again, Hermione straddles him and kiss him with such vigor. He moaned through their kiss and his eyes rolled back from feeling her soft, warm body pressed against him.

He pauses so she could come up for air, mortal's like her needed to breathe. He also wanted to see if she truly wanted this. They've been dancing around each other for some time now, and God dammit he has wanted her so badly he won't be able to stop once they start again.

"Are you sure about this Hermione." He was panting, for a vampire he's surprised he needed to catch his breath too.

"Yes, Edward. Yesssssss" She hisses. He put his cold hands underneath her shirt and he saw her shiver from her touch.

"Yessssss Edward. Jussssst like that. Yesssssss" Ok witches are a bit different, but wow.

"Yeesssss Edward." She hissed again. The witch was gyrating on top of him, hissing at his ears as she bites down a lobe. Edward was turned on and scared at the same time, maybe witches do it differently.

"Edwaaard! Yesssss!" He peppered kisses under her chin, her neck, and he licked the spot near a purple scar. The one he usually sees under her shirt when she bends down to get something. He couldn't help look, he may be a gentleman but he is a man.

He faces her again, his eyes turned darker with lust. She looked sexy with her messy hair and her olive snake tongue licking her red plumped up lips. '_Wait?! What?!'_

_"_Edwaaardd!" He hears a shouting from a distance. Suddenly the sexy vixen before him changes its form and he could feel droplets of water hit his face. A big snake was slithering towards him. It's tail about to pound on him again.

"Merlin! Edward get the fuck up!" She shouted.

"Wha..aat?" Oh fuck, his head was throbbing and he is drenched from lying down in the cold stone floor.

She ran towards him and tried to pull him by the arm. The snake was gaining on them and if they don't move fast they'll both end up dead. Well more her than him.

"Did you get the scale?" He was more alert now, and if she has the scale then the more important task now is to escape.

"What? Oh yes!" She grinned and holds up the iridescent scale that is bigger than her hand.

"Great! Forgive me for this." He really could care less about the scale. He just wanted to get out of the tomb.

"Wha… Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

He picked her up and threw her haphazardly on his shoulder before running as fast as he can out of the tomb. Her scream echoed all the way out.

…

"20 galleons" An old man with a funny looking mustache said. The rest of his face was covered by a turban, and Hermione shuddered at the unpleasant memory.

Edward was not heaving like her, but he still breathe in and out heavily as if to catch his breath. They were safely out of the tomb now, with the scale in one hand. Another item ticked off from the list.

"Edward.. hand the man the money" His "boss" was on all fours trying to get her bearing.

"What money? You don't pay me." She scowled at him as she threw a leather pouch at him.

"What's the 20 galleons for? I thought you said 10?!" Hermione narrowed her eyes at the plump man.

"10 for opening the gate, another 10 for closing." The man said in a heavy Arabic accent.

A shriek was heard in the distance. Hermione's eyes widened and she threw 25 at the man to make sure he seals the tomb shut.

"Add '_not being buried alive'_ in my terms and conditions."

"But you're already dead Edward." She said weakly.

Edward just glared at the witch, atleast Hermione had the audacity to look sheepishly at him.

…

"So what did you see?" They were back from the Sahara, resting inside the magical tent. Hermione was making her own cup of tea as she looked up at him.

"What? Nothing.. Was I suppose to see something?" He said awkwardly. Edward avoided her gaze and continued to read one of her books about magical creatures. He wanted to be prepared the next time she tries to use him as bait again.

"Well, yes. That was a male basilisk, the female one can petrify or kill you with its gaze. But a male basilisk can make you hallucinate so that you won't be able to move while it tries to crush you into powder and eat you."

They blink owlishly at each other, and he thank the gods again that his vampire skin does not blush.

"I saw nothing" He denied too fast.

Hermione just looked at him skeptically, her nose scrunched up and her head was slightly tilted to the side. Then she smiled fiendishly at him.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell meee!"

"No! You're not the boss of me!"

"Yes I am!"

"No! You don't pay me enough!"

"You said that you were fine with the ring!" She whined.

"NO!"

…

"Hi Edward! Alice said you went on a vacation. Are you back for the term?" Bella asked, a small smile on her face. She did miss spending time with him.

"Uhm, no. It wasn't a vacation, I just got a job. But yeah I'm kind of back for now." He smiled back at her. They were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Cool! What kind of job?" She looked up at him. Edward was really tall, and she liked that she has to look up just to talk to him.

"An assistant of some sort. Nothing really big." He said casually. It was nice to talk to him again, but he doesn't seem that invested in the conversation.

"You ok Edward?"

"Hmm Hermione?" He was still staring blankly ahead and she had to snap her fingers at him.

"I mean... Were you asking me something Bella?"

"It's just you look tired is all." She shrugs, brushing off the uneasy feeling of being ignored.

"Huh. I do?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"I.. I mean, good tired" She stammered. She closed her eyes at the awkwardness of the situation. "I mean, it's good. You look relatable . You just always look too perfect and it's kind of intimidating. Well your whole family is, but you get what I mean."

They laugh casually. Alice was fun to be with, but she could be over whelming sometimes. Besides Edward was the only guy at school that can keep up with her, especially with her love for literature.

"So are you going to work again any time soon?" They stopped by her locker, and Edward pried it open easily like as if she wasn't shaking it roughly a moment ago. She smiled in gratitude.

"God I hope not" He mumbled under his breath, an irritated look on his face. She snickered at his pouting look, it was not like him at all.

…

"Who's that sitting with Rosalie and Jasper?" They entered the cafeteria, and she sees that she's not the only one to notice the new comer. Everyone was whispering and trying to get a look at their table.

"I didn't know we have a new student." Bella's brows were furrowed, confused that she missed a new student coming.

"We don't." He said grimly, his eyes narrowed at the new girl.

The new girl waved at them, and she followed Edward at the table.

"Mr. V! Did you miss me?"

"No. What are you doing here?" Edward glared at her. He still hasn't forgiven her for the trickster snake, he really thought he was about to score with her.

"But I brought you a present." He raises an eyebrow at him. He can never know what the witch is up to, and sometimes he's actually afraid to find out.

"Depends can it kill me?" Bella was shocked at Edwards snarky attitude. He was always a gentleman, especially towards women. It was also shocking to see his siblings usual impassive faces snicker openly at the two. '_Who could she be?'_

"Don't be absurd Eddie." The girl rolled her eyes at him. And Bella can't help but feel a bit out of placed. They seem to be familiar with each other and his siblings like her. It didn't also help that the girl was just as beautiful as the rest of the family. _'She must be a relative.'_

"It's actually a lolly!" She hands out a red wrapped lollipop at him.

"Just try it first! Jasper liked it a lot!" The "twins" were still laughing at him.

"That is not convincing at all!" But he still unwraps the candy and put it in his mouth.

"Is this…" His eyes sparkled with delight as he popped the candy in his mouth. The girl shakes her head vigorously, the two of them chuckling at each other. It was like they were laughing at their own private joke.

"Here, I got you a chocolate. Sorry I only had enough lolly for them. You won't like it anyway" The girl smiled beautifully at Bella.

"Thanks, you didn't have to give me anything. I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan." She waved at the girl from across the table.

"Hello Bella. I'm Hermione!" _Oh.._

…

"Why are you really here Hermione. You said we should take a little break from _harvesting_" He told her.

They were at the parking lot, Hermione sat atop the trunk of his car, her legs swinging simultaneously. He was facing her, caging her form with both his arms. His body was so close to her that with only a few stretch he could kiss her that way. He was also mesmerized as she licks the orange popsicle she got from the canteen.

"Gee I'm excited to see you too Edward!" But Edward is still not amused at her sudden presence and just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well if you must know, Mr. Ollivander gave me a vacation. He won't need me till after the hols!" She smiled at him. The cheeky witch was actually cute today, and he really couldn't stay mad at her.

"So you plan to stay in Forks for Christmas?" He asked hopefully. The family would love to spend the holiday with her. _'You mean you would love to spend it with her'_ a voice in his head said.

"No I was hoping we could go to Hawaii! I gave your family the same rings as yours, though Alice preferred a pair of earrings, but they all work the same. We could go swimming and snorkeling and just relax you know!" Edward was not fooled by her smile, but she did say it was a vacation.

"No big birds? No snake wrangling? No dodgy looking temples?" He asked with narrowed eyes. He knows better now than to be dragged by her.

"Edward how could you think so badly of me" She sniffed at him. Who was he kidding, how could he say no to her.

…

"You said this was a vacation Hermione! And to think you brought my family in Hawaii!" He hissed at her. Of course she would squeeze in a job right now, she works efficiently like that.

"They are not here with us Mr. Vampire. Besides we're already here, waste not, want not!" She was carefully placing a silver bowl on the ground, ready to catch the specimen she needed.

"Keep singing Edward! Trust me when I tell you, you don't want to wake this one up" She grouched quietly.

Edward had his arms crossed. '_Some vacation this is'_ He thought.

"Do I really have to?" He pouts at her, but the wide-eyed puppy look never works on her.

"Yes!" She was getting impatient now.

"Can't I use another song?" He whined petulantly. He didn't like this at all.

The Cerberus heard their voices and woke up groggily from its slumber. It tried to swat its sharp paws at Hermione, but she easily ducked to the side. She wonders how she keeps finding trouble like this.

"Edward!"

Edward was sitting on top of the marble statue, far away from the large dog. Their kind has always hated dogs, and a Cerberus is definitely not an exemption. He worries a little for the witch, but he can just swoop her down there and run back to safety. Besides, after using him as bait lately, she kinds of deserve this.

"Mr. Vampire! Any minute now!" She jumps to the side again, some of the drool splatter at her. She needed that nasty drool in the silver bowl and not on her person.

Edward sighed heavily. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"_I never really knew that she could dance like this" _ He cringed, his voice started a little too highly. Hermione was running to the other side trying to get the silver bowl that recoiled when the Cerberus hit it.

"_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish" _Hermione dives for the bowl, barely missing the large paws swinging above her hair.

"_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa…" _He breathes heavily,trying to reign some dignity in him "_… Shakira, Shakira_" He sang in a pained voice.

"_Oh, baby, when you talk like that. You make a woman go mad_" '_Oh god!' _He groaned internally.

"Just accio the fucking bowl Hermione!" He shouted at her. She was trying to crawl away from the paws and teeth of the Cerberus.

"Keep singing Edward!"

"_So be wise and keep on. Reading the signs of my body" _He turned his back from the view below and rested his back against the statue. Feeling resigned at the job she assigned for him. Damn witch is truly bossy.

"_I'm on tonight. You know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see, baby, this is perfection." _Edward decided he will strangle her if the Cerberus doesn't kill her first.

"_Senorita, feel the conga. Let me see you move like you come from Colombia." _This is torture. He just closed his eyes and ignored the barking sounds from down below.

"_Oh, you know I'm on tonight, and my hips don't lie. And I am starting to feel it's right. _

_The attraction, the tension. __Baby, like this is perfecto" _Edward stopped singing when he felt a kick on his foot. He looked up at Hermione smirking at him, the silver bowl dripping with dog saliva. He didn't even realize the Cerberus was back to sleeping again.

"So Mr. Vampire.. Your hips don't lie?" Edward groaned in response. They left the cave, and he had to take the disgusting bowl from her shaking form. She laughed all thru the night.

_…_

True to her word, the rest of the week was spent relaxing. Esmee and Carlisle explored the island, while his two other siblings enjoyed all the water activities they could do. The two of them were left at their cabin. He was lounging on the wooden recliner. His stomach faced down, pretending his skin could tan. He was enjoying the quiet afternoon. Despite the sly job on the side, it was actually a good vacation. Besides, seeing Hermione in nothing but skimpy bikini and summer dresses did brighten his mood - by a whole lot. He was also happy that Hermione does not shy away from any attempts he makes on her. They flirt a lot, hold hands when walking around the village, and he could steal some kisses here and there. So he could say it was a win-win situation.

'_Ahh here she comes'_ He could hear her soft steps against the sand. But instead of just sitting beside him, Hermione lied down flat like a startfish on top of his back.

"Uhm.. Hermione? What are you doing?" He tried not to move. It was nice she was on top of him, but it would be better if he could flip himself to face her.

"Hawaii is soo hot Mr. Vampire!" She whined

"Of course it's hot. You're the one who decided to spend Christmas in a tropical island." He rolled his eyes. Edward waited for Hermione to talk again or even move, but the witch remained still.

"Are you.. are you using my back too cool yourself?" He asked incredulously and the witch simply hummed yes.

"Just let me cool Mr. Vampire, then perhaps tonight you can help me heat up." He perks at her suggestion.

It was truly a win-win situation.

…

…

**AN:** I swear when I wrote the part where Edward started singing, I couldn't stop laughing my ass off. I'm not really sure if I should change the rating, but I'm trying to keep it PG with a little suggestive scenes here and there.

Anyway.. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh Jazzy I forgot my English paper. Can you get it for me?" Alice faced her mate, batting her eyelash at him. She can get it in just a second or two but she's lazy.

"Of course darling." Jasper opens the door for Alice before heading back up the house.

"It's on top of my desk near my laptop!" He was almost thru the door when Alice shouted.

"I'm scared Edward" a voice said, her voice trembled a little.

Jasper stopped dead in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes at the door. He'll trample his brother anytime if he decide to hurt their favorite little witch.

"I'll be gentle I promise" Jasper's eyes widen. He's stuck in place, he cannot read what they're doing. He feels their excitement and he could hear her tiny heart beating rapidly.

"Just breathe in deeply, I'm coming inside." he asks her to brace herself.

"Oohh! Oh my! Edward." Her voice breathy. Her breathing in small panting motions.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah"

"Ok now, you put this one in me."

'What the fuck' Jasper thought.

"Are you sure? That's quite big. Will it fit you?"

"Positive. The bigger the better right?"

"Looks like you're used to this Mr. Vampire"

"Of course. Before you, no one ever really played with me. I had to do it alone all the time."

'What the actual fuck'

Jasper can't seem to move. He was frozen. He tried to blank out his mind. He didn't want Edward to read his thoughts. But he couldn't move. This is too much. Too awkward. Too... yuck. That's his honorary baby sister in there!

"I'l go faster, ok" Despite their whispered voices, vampire hearing can still hear them. Edward started grunting and made more indecent -no, disgusting animalistic noises.

'Oh god!' The major internally groaned. He decided he didn't want to hear anymore or feel anything from them. He feels smug -probably Edward- scared and excited. And the mixture of emotions leave a bad taste in his mouth.

He ran for his and Alice's room and grabbed her paper before jumping out the window. He did not want to hear anything anymore and avoided walking inside the house. The vampire growled as he looked back at the house. He had a feeling his brother knew he was there. The inconsiderate fool. It's like he wanted to take a long shower again.

Alice could see the disgusted face of her husband. She can't help but smirk at him.

"Got it jazzy?" He just gave her a stiff smile. And drove fast, far far away from the house.

...

"Hihihihi" Edward snickered, his body shaking. The moment Jasper entered the house he could hear his thoughts. He couldn't remember the amount of times he had the displeasure of hearing their perverted disgusting thoughts about their mate, and he feels this was still not enough as a little payback.

The two were sitting on the floor. Hermione encased by his legs, her back leaning on his chest. One of Edwards hand was on her lap tapping her thighs. The other helping her maneuver her hand.

Their kind seem to stay away from technology. When she said the last game she played was Contra from her neighbor's NES. He decided there and then to introduce her to his own form of magic called Oculus Rift and Xbox. They were suppose to keep it light, play a racing game perhaps or walk around in some fun simulator. But she wanted scary so he gave her scary, resident evil scary.

Her little jumps were funny. And if she scoots further behind he'll just say their kind is always hard.

"Edward stop laughing and help me in this room!" They were trying to finish a level, but the witch was just bad at this. Another poor choice and the game's over again. Her shriek made him chuckle more, it was a funny morning indeed.

She removes the head set and twisted her self to face him. She had a cute pout and she was panting slightly. Damn she looked tasty.

"I died" she said in a childish voice.

"Yes you did" he smirked at her.

"Again"

"Yeah. You're bad at this"

She slaps his chest and ignored the tiny sting from her fingers. She blew some curls that were escaping her braid and her arms were crossed. Her tiny pout makes it hard for him to control his baser urges. Edward just want to bite it and kiss her senseless. He couldn't help but laugh at her cute reaction.

"You're just not a good teacher."

"No. You're a bad student" She inhaled sharply, feeling deeply insulted. She is never a bad student!

Edward just pecked her nose. If he said this months ago she could have hexed him for his cheek.

"Can we shag now?" He smirked at her bluntness. He always find her English accent sexy. '_Well she's definitely good at that_.'

...

"Hey Alice!" Bella said cheerily from the parking lot."...hi Jasper" she smiled softly at the stoic vampire. His eyes look overly haunted and he was too stiff. But that's Monday morning to you.

She head over the couple, a little down trodden that the sibling she likes moat did not join them.

"Bella! How was weekend with Charlie?" Alice linked her arm with Bella as they walk towards school, Jasper in tow.

"Oh you know same as always, ate at the diner." Then Bella slowly moved closer towards the petite girl. "Alice.. is something wrong with Jasper?" She asked softly.

Alice just giggled at her.

"Jazzy just had a bad dream."

"Nightmare. That's what it was." He said in his most hollow voice.

Alice just pulled on Bella. Her face curved in worry while the other had a mischievous smirk.

...

"Don't you have school?" Their clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor. Hermione was drowsily settled on top of him, a thin sheet of blanket covering then. They were on the floor because Edward's recliner is too uncomfortable for her, plus it would be a waste to break it again. There's only so much a _Reparo_ could do.

"I'm thinking of quitting. I don't think I can handle another paper about the woes of Jane Eyre or Bronte. Or even dissect another frog."

"You could work full time you know."

"In your world?"

"It's our world you know. We both are magical." She said with her eyes closed. Her hair was fanned out on his face and if he were human he would have suffocated already.

"You don't need my assistance anymore?"

"Mr. Ollivander wants me to start crafting now. I have to be back in London by Thursday."

They were silent again, just relaxing and basking in their post coitus glow. Edward had his eyes closed, his hand tracing random shapes on her arm.

"You want me to come with you?"

"I will not have you watch me creepily like an owl"

"I am not creepy. Why does everyone keep saying that"

"Watching me sleep in the tent during your first job is creepy. Can't you like you know..."

"What?" One eye peeped at her.

"Sleep in a coffin or something? Dracula used to that."

"Drake is a pompous renaissance man who thinks a dark musty castle and drinking blood from goblets is what you call 'classy'"

"That's just mean Edward. I think it's romantic."

"You think it's romantic to sleep in a coffin?"

"What? Nooo. I meant.." he cut her off with his finger.

"Baby if you wanted to 'shag' in a coffin you could just tell me" he wags his eyebrows at her, a teasing grin on his face.

"Remove that shit eating grin off your smug face !"

"Too late, I already have that image"

...

Edward was already dressed up when he found Hermione by the window looking outside. Her legs were folded in, her hair surrounding her like a halo. She had a small frown in her face and he noticed she was holding those old parchment letter.

"Are you going to write him back now?"

"I don't know" She sighed heavily

"You have to talk to him somehow, you can't avoid him forever. You're going back to London"

"You're alright if I go back there?"

"Hermione I'm a vampire. I can come with you anywhere, and if you want me to wait for you, you'll find that my time is endless."

She's still frowning, seeming unconvinced by his sudden declaration.

"They'll understand Hermione. And if you change your mind I can't fault you for that. Maybe I am a bit creepy and have stalker tendencies. But i'll follow you, even if you decide to go there..." He sat beside her, Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

He remember when she told him about her own tincture, a stone that keeps her cells in stasis making her ageless (but not immortal, she did say no one is immortal, not even him).

The curse she took from a madman slowly deteriorated her from the inside. She was only 15 that time, and if she hadn't silenced that lunatic before he cast that purple curse at her, she could have died painfully right there in the ministry floor.

"_I had to stay alive. He needed me, and I really couldn't help him if I'm slowly dying. So I researched, experimented, then found a temporary way to prolong myself..._

_But it is only that, temporary._" She once said to him. Her story was one he still has a hard time accepting. His witch cursed and tortured, belittled and discredited for her blood, ridiculed for her brains, lost her parents and now her dark past still haunts her. A sickness within that cannot be cured, killing her slowly.

She might not be in pain, but he knows she's running out of time. Her once purple scar has turned into a darker shade.

"I'll follow you Hermione, even through the veil." He whispered to her hair.

"Your family won't like that." She snuggled closer to him. Despite his cold skin, he felt warm to her.

"I think, if I ever make a decision. They'll be happy about it anyway. Living is boring without you. Who else could make me sing like Shakira?" his half attempt to make her laugh go unnoticed.

"I'm scared Edward."

"Don't be, you said it's different for magical creatures like us. Besides, it does not really end here does it."

"That's what I'm afraid of. You stalking me in afterlife, I need some privacy too you know" she grinned at him, though he could see it did not reach her eyes.

"Ha ha Ms. Witch. Go take a bath now, my vampire nose can't take your smell."

"Ugh you berk! Not everyone can be perfect!"

Of course, laughter is her defense mechanism.

...

"I get it Hermione." The bespectacled man in front of her said. He had more gray in his hair now, but his eyes were still the same evergreen forest she remembered.

"I mean, look at him. I won't mind if he bites me too." They took a glance at the vampire across the bookshop. Edward's hand stilled on the page of the Prophet but he didn't dare look up at them. Hermione tagged Edward along to London to meet her best friends. It was a long time coming but the guys we're just as happy to see her.

"Blimey Harry do you have to be gross about it." Ron said, his freckled face scrunched up in disgust.

"He could hear you, you know?" She said in a sing song voice. But the boys ignored her.

"Not my fault Lavlav lost all that libido after Rose."

"Hey watch it! Lavander is a pretty good lay!" Hermione looked offended at her friends and was about to retort about how women are not just a good lay, that they deserve respect and love! Especially if you married them.

"Yeah she seriously just lay there" Boy wonder just laugh his arse off and Hermione can't help to laugh at that one too.

"You're the one to talk" the redhead grumbled. But he regretted saying it when he saw Harry's devilish smirk.

"Oh I get plenty." Harry teased. "Only a dragon tamer can tame this beast!" He waggled his brows at the two. Hermione mirrored Ron's disgusted face at her best friend.

"That's my brother Harry. I don't want to hear it." Ron looked sick. Harry doesn't know the meaning of boundaries.

"That's gross Harry. I don't even want to know what that means." The witch tries to drown the disgusting feeling with her tea.

"Oh you know, sometimes I play a Hungarian Horntail..." He smirked at them.

"Horny tail you mean." Ron added.

"... and he tames me with his whip." Harry's grin was so annoying, but it fell when Hermione spat her tea at him.

"Merlin Hermione! Swallow don't spit!" The wizard dried himself with a flick of his wand.

Her cough uncontrollable now, Ron gave her a sympathetic look as he pats her back.

"No.. please.. don't!" She said between coughs.

"I don't need to find out the monikers you have for your.. your.." she was truly uncomfortable now.

"Dick?" Harry said, enjoying making her squirm.

"Cock?" Ron joining in. They truly missed riling her up.

"Basilisk?"

"Elder wand?"

"Gross!"

"A phoenix?"

"WHAT?"

"Chocolate frog?"

"What the fuck! That does not even make sense!"

"Bartie Bott's Every Flavor Beans"

"OK Harry, that's actually weird." Ron disagreed.

"Actually. There's this potion that can make it taste in every flavor..."

"Every flavor mate?"

"Any flavor you want" he said deliberately slowly.

"Uggggghhhh!" Hermione stood so fast, her tea sloshing as she slammed it on the table. She grabbed Edward by the wrist and forcefully tried to drag him out the door. Her face was flushed and her hair has gone wild from all that coughing and laughing.

"Remove that smile from your face Edward!"

"Is mine a Popsicle stick then?"

Harry and Ron roared with laughter and she just left Edward with them, banging the door as she exit the store.

...

"Woah! Ease up Hermione!" Her very pregnant red haired friend tried to pry the glass of firewhiskey from her. But the witch just scowled at her.

"That bad huh?" She plopped down beside her, rubbing her legs. Pregnancy can really sore one out.

"I met up with them to talk. Talk! But they went back to being their disgusting selves." She took another swig of the whiskey.

"They know this is important for me!" She whined, her voice going slurry.

"Of course they know. They're just boys." Ginny decided to humor her wailing.

"They know I need their support! That.. that they'll be here for whatever decision I make!" Hermione tapped her glass so the bartender could refill her drink.

"Judging you. I think you have already made your decisions 'Mione"

"Yeah.." She sighed.

"Buuut?" Ginny prodded.

"But what if... what if Edward's right. About being a monster" she said quietly, her head hung low.

"Hermione do you hear your self?" Ginny said with a smile. Hermione snapped her attention towards her other best friend.

"You're the witch who fought for creature's right! You thought elves needed saving by knitting them caps..."

"Sirius abused Kreauture too much! He had a right to be freed!" The curly haired with protested

"You passed laws so that ware wolves get their deserved respect and recognition.."

"They only turn once a month Gin! Once. A. Month!"

"You also think that it's not an Acromantula's fault if they prefer children over other animals."

"Aragog was a smart and articulate spider, it's not his fault they find the students soft and crunchy at the same time! There's a reason they live in the Forbidden forest you know! Forbidden! Children should know better than to go in there!" she sniffed.

"Right. Like you three did.." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

She doesn't know what Ginny is trying to say but these situations are all very different from being a monster with a special diet.

"Ginny. Could you get to your point please" she said exasperatedly.

"All I'm saying is you are many things Hermione Granger, but a monster you will never be.

Besides.. that town of his is near a school right you could probably drink some of the nastier children there"

"Merlin Ginny! Since when did you loose your regard towards children's lives?" She stared at the pregnant witch in disbelief, careful not to anger her too much.

"Since I had 4 kids, 5 if you count this one." Ginny snorted. She wish she could drink the whiskey Hermione's drowning in.

"Woow.. ok.. How's Neville by the way?" Hermione tried to change the subject. She never really had opinions regarding motherhood, though she never had the opportunity to. Making yourself your own philosopher's stone and drinking a potion that suspends your aging nullifies any possibility of pregnancy. Plus she was pretty sure Dolohov's curse did more than kill her slowly.

"Oh you know Neville's great." She said offhandedly and Hermione smiled at her best friend. Her friend's relationship was one she did not see coming.

"If he's not out in the garden planting seeds...

He's planting one in me." Ginny grinned a predatory smile.

"Ughh god! Not you too!" Hermione back pedaled from her friend.

She concluded that aging made her friends a bunch of nut jobs and she apparated far far far away from them all.

...

...

**AN:** Yup I'm going to turn her into a leech. Anyway I changed the rating just to be sure.

Also for the purpose of this story, Twilight year is set today, but Harry Potter's stay the same making the HP Cast around 40 or something. I'm too lazy to do the math. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jane observes the three brothers from the corner of her eyes. They were whispering quite furiously at each other. It seems the Olympic Coven has attracted some problem, something about an immortal child in their midst.

"This is outrageous Aro! We can't let such abominations live! Even if you favor their coven more!" Caius hiss at their proclaimed leader.

The Olympic cover have always been the strange ones. Declaring themselves as a family and adopting a 'vegetarian' diet. They have also heard whispers that they have a witch a midst their group. How they ended up with that one, they cannot imagine. Caius won't be surprised if they all ended up incinerates. Pity really.

"Calm yourself brothers. Carlisle knows the danger of an immortal child. He will not purposely put his family into harms way" Marcus said. He was always the calm one. He could see the growing tension among the other two brothers. Aro has always liked Carlisle, and his children full of talents. They are a boon for their coven. But if Aro pardons them for such travesty and treacherous acts then this will create chaos among the council and the other coven. Turning, let alone harboring, an immortal child is a blatant violation of their rules. No favoritism, no forgiveness, not even the witch can help them- if the witch helps them at all.

"Let us think this through brothers. We have always investigated any anomalies and threats. There is nothing wrong with calling Carlisle in. We could have Jane and Alec visit them, have a look, assess the situation." Marcus said in a velvety voice. He notices that Aro has not said much and Caius is still glaring daggers at them.

"Assess the situation? They have a witch! Not only they coalesce with the magical ones they have converted a child into one of us! What is there more to assess brother?" Caius' grip on his marble throne are leaving finger marks.

Aro has remained calm through it all, but his mind was whirling with thoughts. An immortal child is not really a problem, they have enough talent and power to eradicate the child easily.

The rumored witch might be a problem but he could ask the magical law enforcement to handle that one. There was also the famous witch, or was it a wizard, from London who fights for magical creature rights. She has passed on many laws regarding creature rights, proper treatment, fair wages and has proposed sanctuaries for magical creatures of all kinds. That one is a bit unconventional, but an unconventional coven requires the same unconventional solution. She will understand.

"We should pay the Cullens a visit brothers. It will do us no good if we jump in there to declare war. We have to remember they are a family of gifted vampires. We cannot go in blind brothers. I'm sure Carlisle will explain everything with us."

"And the witch?" Caius asked. He did not like Aro's final judgement.

"That is unfortunate but we shall not worry about her." He waved his hand to dismiss anymore arguments from his brothers.

"Jane collect your brother, we will visit someone soon"

"As you wish Aro" she bows before exiting the large red door of the throne room. Jane couldn't help but skip to find her brother, she is looking forward to inflict pain.

...

"If you told me you're this excited about a storm we should have stayed at London." Edward was trying to drag her out of the house. The family was dressed for baseball and he can't wait to show Hermione the family's favorite pass time.

Her spirit animal may be an otter but she's very much like crooks. A cat who hates water, therefore hates rain. Ok, she doesn't really hate it. She loves the cold gloomy atmosphere, the rhythmic sound of water that tapping against the windows. She loves it when she's all bundled up indoors, the fireplace warming her toes, a mug of Molly's famous hot coco, and a good book. Not outdoors, not with her long riotous hair trying to strangle her face and neck. Nope, nada, no.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Hermione. It will be fun!"

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one ending up drenched."

"You're a witch! Swish your wand and make yourself impenetrable from the water." He rolled her eyes at her.

"Mr. Vampire. I don't want to be struck by lightning!"

"Hermioneeee" He said sweetly, looking coyly at her.

She just ignored him. Edward looked over Alice from across the room and his sister just raised her shoulders to say '_I don't know'._

"You won't regret it! I promise! It's fun to go outside! Where's your snake spirit?" He tried to convince her, but Hermione looked more insulted than amused.

"EXCUSE ME! I AM NO SNAKE!"

"Chicken then? I don't know Hermione. You're the one always saying you do the things you do because you're a…" His smile awkward.

"It's called a Griffon Edward! I'm a Gryffindor! Not a bloody snake!"

"Gee Hermione, chill. You didn't seem to hate the snake we encountered months ago."

"That was a basilisk.." She now had a pout on her face.

"Pleeaasee babe?"

"We are not pigs Edward! Do not call me that!"

"I'm just trying to be sweet… What is up with you? It's just rain." He was getting irritated already, he forgot the witch can be really stubborn at times.

"If you come with us... I promise… I promise I'll work with Harry while you're completing your training with Mr. Garrick." He regretted what he said when she just smiled innocently at him.

"You're right Edward! I won't regret it!" For a vampire, he still felt a cold shiver run down his spine when she smiles at him like that.

…

"Take out!" Hermione shouted.

"It's Strike Out little sis." Emmett laughed at her. She didn't know anything about baseball, or any sports at all, so she doesn't care.

"Hey Alice" She whispered at the batter. "Let me charm the ball." She had a big grin on her face, the boys are gaining in on them, and even if she's not a fan of baseball, she's at least a fan of winning.

Alice made a little nod to Hermione. She can get a little competitive too and the boys are taking it in a whole new level. But before Edward could pitch the ball towards the pixie vampire, Alice's eyes widened. The family were full alert as they heard rushing movements from south of the woods. Edward was right beside Hermione, and for a moment the witch got a little scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't see them coming!" Alice shouted, Jasper was trying to send her calming nerves and she held her husband's hand tightly. Nomads we're coming their way and Hermione might be in danger.

"What's going on?" The witch asked.

"Put your hair down." Edward said, a worried look on his face.

"Are you kidding me? In this wind?" Hermione had enough of Edward's bossiness. Not her hair, not when she braided it and tamed it for hours.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. It was a mistake." Edward whispered to her face. She would have scoffed at him if his face wasn't so serious. The rest of the family seemed anxious too.

"Didn't I say that a while ago?" Merlin, Mr. Vampire is so confusing.

"Stop being stubborn Hermione! We have to go!" She was looking incredulous at the vampire. _'The fucks wrong with him. If there's trouble he does know she can apparate anywhere, anytime, right?'_

"It's too late for that now, they're here already." Carlisle said.

Three vampires emerged from the thicket. A dark and handsome man with dreadlocks in the middle holding the base ball in his hand, a beautiful red haired witch to his right, and a blonde one to his left. All three had red eyes.

'_Nomads'_ Hermione thought.

"I believe this belongs to you." He held the ball in front of him and threw it to the nearest vampire. Carlisle easily caught the ball and said his thanks. The two groups stand before each other, assessing if they are threat or harmless.

"I am Laurant." His red eyes boring into their gold ones. "And this is Victoria and James." His hand gestured to his companions.

Hermione swears something important is going on, but she just bites the hang nail from her fingers. What she used to do when she's anxious she now also do when she gets bored.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. I'm afraid your hunting activities left a mess for us." The Cullen's nod at the new comers. Except for one, one who remain guarded, trying to read the vampires infront of him.

"Our apologies. We didn't know the territory has been claimed." The dark man said.

'_Oh so this is what it was…' _Hermione rolled her eyes. They hate dogs but when others step in their territory they get all sentimental and possessive. '_Oh cricket, I could be reading right now.'_

_"_Yes well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby" Carlisle said to dismiss them.

"Really?" A sultry voice said, the beautiful vampire's curiosity was peaked.

"Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We're just passing by. We just had to lead the humans east." The vampires are regarding each other closely. Careful to make a move lest the other think it's threat.

"Maybe, you could use three more players? Victoria here has a wicked curved ball." The two vampire had a more relaxed and inviting stance. But the other man remain guarded, searching everyone's faces. And when the wind blew James knew something was not right with the group.

"You have a witch with you!" He said with tilted head. His companions were more aware now and had them crouching. The Cullens were prepared to attack to.

"Hullo!" But to everyone's amusement the witch just waved at them.

"Must you crouch like that Edward?" She irritatingly said at him and left her position from behind his body. These vampires are all acting weird today. First they wanted to play sports. Sports, with her! The nerve, it's like they don't know her at all. Then now they're playing _this is my spot_. Seriously she can take care of herself, thank you very much!

"Hello! I'm…" She stuck out her hand towards the blonde man. It felt like déja vu.

"Hermione Granger!" She was surprised when the man suddenly broke out into a giddy smile.

"You know me?" She retracted her arm after the blonde vampire shook it too hard.

"Know you?! Love this is the one who I was talking about!" The man had a childish grin on his face and Hermione has a bad feeling what this is about.

"Oh my! Are you really? You're in books you know!" Said Victoria, her face in awe.

Ok this is too much for a déja vu. She felt a headache coming, wet hair and annoying vampires are not her cup of tea.

"Get away from me vampires! I do not entertain any readers of that annoying bint beetle!" She pointed her wand to the new group, her anger makes her hair crackle a little. The Cullens already forgotten.

"What beetle? We're fans of yours Ms. Granger!" James looked offended. Hermione almost felt guilty, he makes sad kicked puppy look more convincing than Edward.

"Skeeter or Quibbler?!" She narrowed her eyes at them, and Laurent had to swallow his fear. If what they read was true then she is no witch to be trifled with.

"We only read Quibbler Ms. Granger! We promise!" He said, his hands up in surrender. Laurent knew this was a lie, but he was not going to be the one to admit anything else. Hermione still looked dubious at them but she has already lowered her wand. After a minute has passed the witch beamed at them and shook their hands again.

"_I guess she's not in any danger Edward_" Alice thought loudly. Looking abashed at her brother.

"_Right I forgot she's a witch." _Edward looked back at Alice, his lips pinched in a thin line.

_…_

The new comers where now in the Cullen's residence. Hermione decided to give her adoring fans some trinkets of her own.

"I won't charm it the way I did the Cullen's. There is a reason you have to sparkle you know. So that you won't go out and eat everyone. As long as you are full and don't loose control over your appetite then you three will just be fine. There's a little confundus charm in it, so that muggles or _no mag_ can see normal looking eyes." She had a pendant for Laurent, and wedding bands for the other two.

"This is more than enough Ms. Granger. To have a little chance to walk freely under the sun is going to be amazing. James and I have always wanted to go to Bora Bora."

"Oh I have never been there too! Edward would you like to go there?" Hermione rounded on him and she had to send him a tiny stinging hex for ignoring her.

"Ouch! What? What do you want witch?" Who could blame his distraction, he thought he'd be battling vampires to save her. He was just too dumbfounded by the situation.

"Ignore him. He's a little barmy, always have been. Did you know he used to stare at me when I sleep." She whispered conspiratorially to her new friends. And the three just looked at him weirdly.

…

"Bye!" Merlin be damned. Smiling too much hurts her face. She is never this happy, but she didn't really want to anger nomad vampires.

She faced Edward, a serious look on her face.

"So. What did we learn today?" Her eyebrow was raised at him and her disapproving face makes him feel so small.

"That you can handle yourself well."

"And.."

"You're a witch, so it doesn't really matter if there are vampires nearby."

"And.." He sighed heavily.

"Hermione hates the rain, and hell should freeze over before she go out to do sports ever again."

"Do not patronize me Edward!"

"Oh come on Hermione. It was just baseball. You did not even do anything but shout Strike or Out! I mean you need to exercise too you know."

"What did you just tell me?"

Her dark face scared the shit out of him. He doesn't even bother berating himself for fighting with a witch.

…

Rosalie Hale never wanted eternal life. Her life was set before she was turned. A fiancee and the prospect of starting a family was suppose to be her fate. But it seems fate does not agree with her. She was faced with the most humiliating circumstance life gave her. Those disgusting miscreants got what they deserved, but even after their death she still felt dehumanized, used and dirty. Vengeance was not achieved. When she woke up as a vampire, she could not help but blame the cruelty of her life. Until a bear attacked a man in the woods. Deep in the woods, where she set her eyes on her mate and decided to save him by changing him.

However she may have gained the love she once lost, but the family she has always wished for is only but a dream now. So when Hermione came to their life with magic, she couldn't help but hope. Maybe magic can give her what she wanted always.

"Rosalie. It's only temporary…" The witch tried to say. But she will not be deterred.

"I don't care! I love him already!" Rosalie was cradling the 6 year old boy in her arms. She was smoothly caressing his brown locks and smooth cheeks. When Hermione showed up with a child one morning, Rosalie's excitement shot thru the roof. Her mother instincts on full mode. She bought every stylish clothes from the city, because yes only the best for her son. She has laid her claim towards the boy. She peppered him with kisses and hugs everyday, she thought she could never have enough, she was full of so much love she would blush all the time if only her skin could.

And Emmett was just a delight. He was always playing with the boy, carrying him around, doing raspberries on his belly and throwing him up and down in the air for fun. Rosalie can't remove the smile from her face, she finally have her happy family.

"Frkn btch, let go of me Rosie!" The little boy protested with his tiny voice. Rosalie thinks it's cute how the boy is already a little bit shy about hugs and kisses. But aren't all children like that.

"Shhh. Sleep now my baby. Later we could go walk around the park or even in the woods. You like to go visit the animals in the woods right? We could go see the bunnies or read under your Aunt's special tree. How about we meet other children in the park today? That sounds good right?" The boy was squirming in her hold, but she doesn't care. Her big smile still in place, as she goes up their room to change his clothes. Alice bought a new jumper and bow ties which Rosalie think will look super dashing on her boy. Must look good for his first impressions in the park.

…

Aro was a vision of authority and respect. No one dared question his actions. Even his brothers were very wary of him. He was forceful, manipulative and exude power. But despite his leader facade he has always had a softer heart. He remembered a young girl turned by her very own mother. He didn't want to kill the child, but children are always hungry, they never listen, and are harder to train. They were a danger to others and to themselves. He knows Carlisle understands this very well. Children are uncontrollable, their thirst for blood is limitless. That is why it is forbidden to change a child.

However when he entered the Cullen's household, he expected chaos and blood, not a child glaring at them and saluting his middle finger at Jane.

The child was whispering all kinds of profanity towards everyone. But the most amusing of it all is that the Cullen's don't seem to mind the little boy's temper and his uncanny habit of spitting and swearing at the adults. He would think it was not a kid, but he was sure the boy was no midget. The 6 year old was now trying to break free from the biggest member of the family, the little vampire seem to hate being thrown around mid air.

"Hello Aro. This is an unexpected visit." Carlisle said. He gestured everyone to sit in the living room with the rest of the family.

"Yes Carlisle. We received reports of an immortal child among your family. But… but this is a surprise." The three brothers were looking at the boy, he was quite cute with his mini over-all's and blue bow tie.

"Ah of course our youngest member. He was a surprise from a dear friend of ours."

"The witch?" Caius asked. He didn't know what to make of the scene before him, even Jane was left gaping at the boy's ease with others.

"Someone rang?" A melodic voice said from the kitchen. The witch entered the room and settled herself in one of the sofa.

"I would make tea for you, but I'm out of Dragon's blood." She said while blowing a little bit from her cup.

Aro was in for another surprise. Didn't he just mentioned to his brothers about the war-heroine, the defender, liberator, and protector of magical creature of all kinds. The Cullen's truly we're full of surprises.

"I didn't know we are at the presence of a powerful witch. One who is just as passionate towards our kind."

"Oh she's passionate alright!" The little boy said in his squeaky voice. Aro was perplexed that not even one adult try to discipline the child.

"But we're not really here to chat about the mundane facts of my life. Why are you really here Leader of the Volturi."

"Always down to business with your kind." Aro said with a chuckle.

"I see you have heard about my choice to be turned at the end of the year. But I'm actually postponing it for now. My partner is _indisposed_ as you say and won't have the ability to turn me yet."

"You wished to be turned." Marcus asked, his voice as smooth as velvet.

"Yes…" Hermione said slowly, she is confused as to why the Volturi would come here. She knows there is no law against her kind turning."That's the reason you came here, right?" Her eyes switching from vampire to vampire. She saw the famed twin guards of the three brothers staring at the youngest member of the Cullens.

"This is for you." The little boy walked towards the twins. He handed her a crayon drawing of some sorts and went trotting towards his '_mother'_ as the elder vampire declared herself.

"That kid just drew us hanged by a tree with blood spilling all over." Alec said in disbelief.

"Yes brother. That he did" She was staring at the drawing, an evil smile on her face. She liked the boy already.

"No Ms. Granger." Marcus tried to get her attention. The drawing was disturbing not amusing, but that's Jane to you. "We came her because of the child."

"Oh…"

"Where did you find the boy Ms. Granger." Caius decided to speak then. Much like his brother he was too confused, but he found his voice now.

"The boy?" She was just as confused as the three kings.

"I think they're talking about our little boy here Hermione." Carlisle said from behind her.

"Ohh! You mean Baby Eddy?!" Aro heard a mini growl from the other side of the room but he paid it no mind.

"Excuse me?" The leader king can't be anymore confused now.

"Why don't I just show you." Hermione held out her hand towards the vampire and pushed forward her thoughts and memories about the child.

When Aro was done surveying the witch's mind, all he could say was. "Oh."

…

"Hermione, I kind of expected an adult to come work for me today. Not this. What is this anyway." Harry asked, a little pale boy was infront of him sucking on a blood pop. He had a feeling who this is already, but being an Auror he had to ask.

"Baby Eddy. Don't worry, he still works fine."

"What the fuck does that mean witch?!" Baby Eddy was really insulted, and if he were truly a child he swear he could've cried. Worst baby sitter ever.

"It means you should never ever tell a witch she's fat, or needs exercise." She bent down to his height and looked dead on his eyes. Her voice was low and menacing, and Baby Eddy truly felt like a child at that moment.

"Ok." The little boy just stared back at her. Afraid to make a move or unnecessary comments, he didn't want her wand on his face again. She once pointed it too at his most precious organ and that was not a moment he wish to relive.

"Well Harry. I'll pick him up by 5. Is that good?" She pinches Eddy's cheeks before apparating on the spot.

"Why would you say that to her?" Harry asked once the witch has left.

"It seems old age makes you more stupid Harry." And Harry couldn't agree more.

…

"Yes… no… Yes.. Yes.. Definitely yes…. Oh this one I'm not so sure, maybe? Probably?" The little boy said, he still had a lolly on his mouth - probably his seventh.

"You have to be sure Edward." Harry was holding a clip folder, writing down notes about their findings.

"I'm not sure but it smells bad."

"It. Smells. Bad." Harry said as he wrote.

"Are we done yet?"

"You're really good at this being a child thing. You even got the whiny-cranky-part spot on yeah? Don't worry little man, we're almost done just 12 more"

"12 more vials?"

"Nope. 12 more Boxes." He said in a sing-song voice as he exit the Auror's lab room, leaving baby Eddy behind.

"Oh fuck you Harry!" Edward slammed his head on the counter. He learned the hard way to never ever anger his girlfriend. He'd rather be bird food than a dog-sniffing assistant this time. Atleast Hermione was a better sight to see than Harry.

…

**AN: **A fluffy chapter that just fills in the plot of the story. Nothing too heavy just casual fun. I might take a little break from this, bunnies have decided to hide in the burrow for now. Besides I really want to finish one of my angsty story and it's hard to that when I keep laughing.

Still, Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'_Edward,_

_Harry was not pleased you left work early on Thursday. _

_Hermione'_

_'Yeah babe. Had to do some things first'_

_'Edward,_

_Was work not up to your standards? I said it was only temporary.__  
__And I do not believe we should lower ourselves with such debase pet names._

_Hermione'_

_'BABE… Would you like to sniff poison for him? Yeah. I thought so too.'_

_'Edward,_

_We can talk about this later. _

_I told you it would only be temporary. *Astonished Face Emoji*_

_Hermione'_

_'Babe we do not talk. We debate and I always loose. __  
__What's got you surprised?'_

_'Edward,_

_Nonsense! I can be perfectly reasonable._

_But since you seem incapable of working for him, maybe you can help me at Mr. Ollivander's shop?__  
__I am not surprised, what do you mean? *Astonished Face Emoji*_

_Hermione'_

_'Babe. You know you don't have to address your name and mine in every message. __  
__And no. I refuse for that old man to take any part of my person for a core. Why do you keep sending me that?'_

_'Edward,_

_I don't understand what you mean. How would you know if it's me. __  
__I'll do the extracting if it helps. *Astonished Face Emoji*_

_Hermione'_

_'Exactly how I feel. *Eyeroll Emoji*'_

_'Edward,_

_I'm confused Edward. There's nothing above me. I would hope you could imagine my face doing the puppy dog eyes. Does it not work like the way you do it to me?_

_Hermione'_

_'BABE! What are you talking about?'_

_'Edward,_

_Please do not call me in such an informal way. Need I remind you, I am 43 and you're over a hundred._

_Hermione'_

_'Those big eyes emoji don't really mean puppy eyes Mi. I am shocked.'_

_'Edward,_

_I am shocked too that you would abandon Harry like that. Could you not at least reconsider? Where are you anyway?'_

_Hermione'_

_'Babe I'm at school. Got to keep cover before I graduate. *Astonished Face Emoji*'_

_'Mr. Vampire_

_You know that never works on me._

_Hermione'_

_'You tell me.'_

"Hey Edward! What's got you in such a bad mood? Who are you texting anyway?" Bella flops beside the not so pale boy in Chemistry. His job must be doing him some good if he could at least tan a little now. It was really weird that a sheet of paper has a darker shade than him.

"My grandmother." He said flatly.

"Oh. That's sweet. I didn't know you have a grandmother. I… I mean of course you have one, it's just that you said all of you are adopted." She stammered. '_Way to go Bella'_

_"_This one's no relative of mine. Just some woman I met in an elderly home." Bella can't help laugh at his sour face.

"Well I still think it's sweet for you to entertain her." Her laughter at his grimace earned the attention of the other teens, but it was gone the moment the teacher walks in. It was a good thing she's partners with him, Chemistry's not really her best subject anyway.

…

The two we're back in London for the weekend. He did promise to help her at the wand shop, and if he wanted to be in her good books he would push through with it. This was way better than being with that bespectacled wizard. It does help too that he can stare at her arse all day.

"Alice made a good choice with these jeans. They do hug you perfectly babe." He gropes her behind earning a squeal from her.

"Stop that Edward! We're in a store for Merlin's sake!" She hissed at him but he was not deterred. Her arse was truly lovely. He pinched it again to tease her and he knew she's not that disturbed if she just swats his hands away.

"Can't blame me babe, it's such a nice view back here." The other customers we're looking at them strangely. But he does not care, that's his witch.

"I will not buy you anymore blood pops if you keep on doing that!" Gods, she just look too cute when flustered.

"It's ok. I can think of many other things to lick." He gave her a salacious smile that made the customer beside them shudder in disgust.

"Granger. Escorting children in candy shops now." A blonde man sneered at his witch. Edward couldn't help but growl at this balding man.

"Feisty kid you have here." He was about to pounce on the blonde ponce but Hermione held his hand firmly.

"For your information Malfoy! I can escort anyone who I want! Come on Eddy!" She stomps her feet before leaving the store. Leaving Edward and Malfoy to stare at each other, the former just narrowed his eyes while the later was thoroughly appalled.

"Get your own witch baldy! That nice hot arse is mine!" He growled at the man before grabbing his bag of blood pops and following that sexy arse outside the door.

"What the fuck? I'm reporting you to Potter Granger!" Malfoy shouted through the door.

…

"I don't get why I have to be small again babe. I mean, It's nice my face meets your arse but can you not return me to my normal height?" He asks as he sucks on a blood pop. He looked back at the blonde git behind him to give him the finger. What is it with wizards and witches that get them flustered so easily.

"Right now baby Vampire I need you small. I have a tiny job for you." Edward stops dead on his tracks. His face was blank, as he owlishly blink at his witch.

"Job?" He said weakly. These jobs are never good for him.

"Oh don't be like that baby V. It's just a simple tiny job. I promise we will be in and out of there before you know it!"

"You know for someone who hates pet names, you sure do have a lot for me." He grumpily said, not bothering to ask about the _job_ anymore. The more ambiguous she is, the more in danger he finds himself.

"Well if it helps you, we're going to Hogwarts!" She said with such a bright smile, how could he possibly deny her.

"Are we really? That's awesome! Can we meet the squid? Can I get uniform while were there? How about visiting the forest!" He asked too enthusiastically it made him look his presumed age.

"Hmm. Yes yes, the forest." She just smiled down at him, and he knew at that moment he would regret this again. He couldn't even run away from her when she just suddenly disapparate with him on the spot.

…

"A little warning would be nice babe." He was a little woozy, the smaller height does not help too.

Hermione pointed her wand at him and transfigured his clothes for him.

"Yellow? What house is that?" He was stroking the yellow and black tie he now has, some kind of badger on his chest.

"You just look like a hufflepuff to me. I wonder why?" Her hand was in propped under her chin, her face as if in deep contemplation. But she just shrugs the eerie feeling and leads the boy towards the castle wards.

…

They were walking down the steps of rocks leading to the forest. Edward thinks even if he's at his normal height he would still be a little scared. The forest was foreboding, dark and quite imposing.

"What do you call this forest again Hermione?" He walks steadily beside her. He held her hand for good measure, she might trip and he's just assisting her. He would never admit to anything else.

"Forbidden Forest." She said simply.

"WHAT? WHY AM I HERE THEN?" The disbelief in his face was comical, and Hermione would sure laugh if not for the tiny guilty feeling gnawing at her.

"You're going to help me gather fresh spider's web!"

"As long as that spider won't eat me." But the witch did not answer back nor took a look at him.

"You won't feed me to a spider babe…. Right?"

"Of course not! It's not a spider. It's a 100"

_{Come brothers and sisters. A child has wondered our lands}_

He did not even bother running away, the witch disillusion herself and he was left in the middle letting the herd of spider spin web, cocooning his tiny form.

…

"Oh Ms. Granger! This is quite the spider's wool you got here." The old wizard approved of her efficiency. The witch could be just a good harvester as some of his trained ones. She place the large cocoon on top of the extraction table. Garrick thought for a second it was moving, but that was quite impossible.

"Only the best sir!" She smiled at him.

"You did mention a special friend lending me some venom. Where is he anyway?" The wand maker looked at her pointedly behind his working glasses. He does ask the most eccentric and unique things from her, but she did promise.

Hermione did not bother answering, she just got out a large syringe from one of the extraction tools. When she stabbed the long needle in the cocoon, Ollivander thought of promoting her at once as wand crafter. He did not want to anger the witch by sending her in all these expedition. He was disturbed to see the petite witch can be vindictive at times.

…

"Why are we returning to Hogwarts again?" He was back to his normal look, and Edward was getting quite grumpy with her now.

"I did promise you to show you around. Besides…." She points her wand at herself and transfigures her robes into the Hogwart's uniform. The red and gold tie was quite flattering on her.

"Are we doing what I think you'll be doing?" He asks with a giddy smile. "Transfigure mine again!" Hermione did not deny him any longer as she transfigured his clothes to the school robes. But instead of getting excited like him his girlfriend just shuddered.

"I swear, you're giving me the most bizarre feeling. You just look uncannily spooky."

"Babe you and your words really do get me on. Now stop insulting me and show me this Restricted Section in the library. I believe I have a witch to _snog senseless."_

Her spooked out face changed into a big smile. Her laughter echoing the stone halls as he carries her playfully towards her favorite place in the world.

…

Edward couldn't get enough for her. He can't wait for the moment she changes into a vampire so that he could have his merry way with her. She was insatiable, it was a miracle he could control his speed and ministrations with her. Sucking down her neck just makes him want to bite her. He might miss her warm body, but he has barely enough control not to push her against the wall and grab her waist tight. He truly cares for the witch that he doesn't want to hurt her too much.

He loves the way she smells like jasmine, and he loves her long curly hair as he grabs it from behind to angle her face more towards him. Edward loves those dainty hands that explores his frame hungrily, just as much as he does it with her. Loves that sexy mouth, and he can't get enough of hearing the moans and mewls she makes every time he touches her. And those big hazel eyes that looks at him full of lust and passion.

And at that moment, Edward suddenly realize tha he loves the damn witch. Not just her sexy body and her devious mouth or her tightness wrapping around him. As he pumps slowly into her, he then had an overwhelming feeling of telling her how much he loves her. How much she means to him. It may be driven by the fact that they were wrapped around each other, fucking in the dark recess of the library. But he'd be damn if he let this moment pass. He kisses her passionately and when he turned up for air to look deeply in her eyes as he makes love to her in her favorite place in the school. He braces himself, and took a deep breath to finally say….

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He froze as her shout stopped his almost confession.

"What babe? What's wrong." His past thoughts forgotten as he stares at her scared gaze.

"Holy Cricket." She whispered at his face. Their movements ceased, however still buried deep inside her. She was holding onto him tightly and Edward could hear the very fast thrumming of her heart.

"Babe? Hermione?" He asks warily. His witch was too frozen in place, and he started to think if there was some ghost behind them. Or worse the scary Headmaster who just have a constant disapproving face whenever the old witch looks at him.

"Oh Merlin…." Her witch was breathing heavily. Perhaps she was also having the same revelation as his. But he was not quite sure as she starts to detach her body from his.

"Oh Merlin… Cedric?" And nothing completely removes the mood when your witch says another man's name.

…

…

**AN: **Dun dun dun!


End file.
